


Hope of All We Might Have Been

by deliciousshame



Series: Trope Bingo Round Four [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya always had them, those strange powers. So did many people at Teikou, if his aunt was to be believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope of All We Might Have Been

It runs in Tetsuya’s mother family. There will be one, from time to time, a child so inoffensive, so aggressively normal that he isn’t at all. The one even their parents have trouble noticing. 

His mother’s aunt inherited it. She used to come often to teach Tetsuya how to live with the side effects of what they are, how not to let himself be distracted by the call of the wind, the chants in the air no one else could hear. 

She was a good teacher, and he, a willing student. He has his strange nature under control now, as much as it can be controlled. Even so, he’s still not quite normal, somehow _less_ than most, like he could disappear in a gust of wind, taken in by the sky. 

She’s the one who suggests Teikou. The school was constructed near a ley line, which attracts people like them. It became common for those born different to go there. It’s considered a good place to build a network of magical acquaintances.

It has a famous basketball club. That’s a better recommendation if you ask him. 

__________________________

His aunt wasn’t wrong. There are a lot of students like him, with unusual abilities, that aren’t fully human; a few, not at all. It isn’t considered polite to ask what they are exactly. 

The basketball club isn’t an exemption. There’s Akashi-kun, in front of whom everyone submits without a second thought, who bends others to his will with a few words or his unnatural charisma. Midorima-kun, for whom the future isn’t a mystery, who can see possibilities and use that knowledge to do things he shouldn’t be able to. 

As far as he can tell, the rest of the Generation of Miracles is human. Tetsuya is tempted to doubt it, Kise-kun’s copycat abilities, Murasakibara-kun’s abnormal body or Aomine-kun’s overwhelming talent easier to accept if they were caused by magic, but the three of them appear to be fully human. It sometimes creates a wall between them, but it isn’t as tall as the one separating him from his prodigious teammates. It’s not like there are rules they have to respect, you can do this but not this, or you must never tell anyone about that or these things will happen to you. He could try to explain, but it would mostly be futile. He might end up looking insane, and it’s not that important. It doesn’t stop him from becoming friends with Aomine-kun. 

It does make it more difficult. Aomine-kun tells him that before they met there was a rumor a ghost haunted the gym he practise in. That’s both too far and too close to the truth. He can’t quite laugh it off like he should. Aomine-kun notices. He doesn’t say anything about it. What could he say? 

Aomine-kun can be lazy, he doesn’t care about his grades, but he’s not stupid. The magical side of the basketball club has a bet going on regarding which of the normal members of the Generation of Miracles will get a clue first. Tetsuya is insulted on Aomine-kun’s behalf that Kise-kun is leading the pool.

It cumulates, all those bizarre events that happen at this school, at the club or in class. There is a student who sits in the front row of Aomine-kun’s class. He sleeps all day, every day, and never gets called upon by the teacher. There is a girl who somehow finishes her cleaning duties in a matter of minutes, each time. There is a member of the baseball club who never messes his pitches. Individually these would only be strange, but every so often the clever ones start noticing. The student council has a member whose only jobs are damage control and giving the “some students have magic powers, don’t worry about it” speech. 

Aomine-kun does end up finding out, though not with much merit on his part. Tetsuya is talking with his classmate, Suzuki-kun, when Aomine-kun shows up unexpected from behind them, causing Suzuki-kun to trip and fall. He hurts his hand trying to catch himself, which wouldn’t be anything noteworthy except that he heals in a matter of seconds, and of course Aomine-kun remarked. Suzuki-kun and Tetsuya share a look, _I’ll deal with it_ , Suzuki-kun makes his excuses and disappears, leaving behind a confused but determined Aomine-kun. “His hand was bleeding.”

“Yes, Aomine-kun.”

“Then, it wasn’t.”

“… Yes.”

“That’s not normal.”

“”It’s more common than you’d think. Not that particular ability, but being able to do the impossible.”

“Ah! I knew it. Satsuki told me I was imagining things, but I knew. She’s gonna regret ignoring me.” 

Tetsuya knew Aomine-kun had some idea about what was happening, but he didn’t expect this much acceptance. “You… don’t mind?”

“Eh, why? Nevermind, what about you? You’re special too, right? Can you turn fully invisible? Can you pass through things? Come on, show me.”

That is going pretty well. Tetsuya looks around. There aren’t that much people nearby. He can make a little demonstration without too much trouble. “Look over there.” He reaches with the senses others don’t have to ask the wind for a spectacle. It would be more impressive if this was spring, if the trees were in bloom, petals everywhere like in fiction. At the moment the wind mostly picks up leaves in dramatic, obviously unnatural gusts. 

_Kuroko, stop showing off to your crush. The yard will be a mess to clean up._

Tetsuya blushes as the wind quiets down instantly. Damn telepaths.

“Wow. Do it again.”

“I’d rather not attract too much attention.”

Aomine-kun gives him a Look. “I think it’s too late.”

And he just had his blush under control, too. “Sorry.”

He gets his hair ruffled for his trouble. “Why are you apologising, idiot. I asked. Anyway, what about Akashi? He can’t be normal, can’t he? What is he?”

He gets a bit lost in the whirlwind of questions that follow. Aomine-kun accepts everything with an open mind, especially the notion that Midorima-kun’s shots might not all be due to his skills at basket. 

It all goes so well that now that this isn’t hanging between them, he wonders whether Aomine-kun would be as accepting if Tetsuya were the one to ask a certain question. For a few seconds, the words burn his tongue, wanting to escape, but he keeps them in. Too much, too soon. Later, when the novelty has passed. 

__________________________

By the side of the river, with rain falling down on him that he can’t be bothered to escape, he curses that wasted moment, now that later will never come to pass.


End file.
